Missing Piece of Me (Kaoru x OC)
by InfernityChick
Summary: I DO NOT OWN OHSHC! Before Tamaki came along, the twins were friends with a girl, (Y/N). She was the first one to ever win the 'Which one is Hikaru Game'. However, she suddenly had to move to America when they were in middle school. Because of that, the twin's barrier between them and everyone else grew thicker. Now, that barrier is all but gone thanks to the Host Club. But,
1. Chapter 1

_**If you would rather read an "x reader" version, please go to my Quotev, Wattpad, or Archive of Our Own profiles (InfernityChick). It will be under the same name as this story.**_

"Let's play the 'Which one is Hikaru?' Game!" Hikaru and Kaoru exclaimed simultaneously, sporting their matching green hats to hide the parts in their hair. All of their female guests squealed, wanting to see if they could be the one to guess which twin was which. One of the girls guessed but got it wrong. Even so, they both played it off and continued to entertain their guests.

About two hours later, the twins were on their way back to their estate in their family's limo. On the way, Kaoru thought of the game they had played that day, and how their guests still weren't able to tell them apart. Even after all they've been through in their lives - and even after joining the host club - it still hurt them, beyond what others could comprehend, that almost no one could tell the very different twin brothers apart. On that thought, Kaoru's mind wandered to the first time anyone ever got that very question right, even before Haruhi came into their lives.


	2. Chapter 2

_The sun was shining, and a light breeze danced during this beautiful spring day. It was recess, and all of the children were running around, accept for two identical twin fourth grade boys, Hikaru and Kaoru. A small girl with short black hair and innocent blue eyes was picking flowers and noticed that the two boys weren't playing. She was in the same class with them for a few years, so she thought she knew who was who. However, she remembered her friend told her that she guessed wrong once, and they looked like they were about to cry. However, they looked very lonely now, so she got up and walked over to them._

" _Hello, I'm Akemi. Would you like to play with me?" she asked the twins politely. They seemed a little surprised that someone actually came up to talk to them._

" _Which one of us are you talking to?" asked the one on the left, who she had a feeling was Hikaru._

" _To both of you, of course." she said sweetly with a smile._

" _There's no one here named 'both of you.'" said 'Kaoru' bluntly._

" _Alright, then I'm talking to Kaoru and Hikaru." the girl said craftily._

" _Really? Which one is Hikaru?"_

" _And which one is Kaoru?"_

" _Can you tell?" the twins asked simultaneously. It may have been just her imagination, but felt like there was anticipation and a slight pleading in their voices. It was almost as if they were begging her to get it right, so she decided to take the chance._

" _Well…"_


	3. Chapter 3

_Akemi pointed to the one on the left. "I think that you're Hikaru," she said. Akemi and the twins were in the same class since their first year of elementary school, so she believed she was able to pick up on the difference in their voices when the teacher called on them. The twins' faces had a look of shock, and Akemi knew then that she was right, otherwise they would have had sad looks and said that she was wrong._

" _So, do you both want to play with me?" she asked again, to which they both nod slightly in agreement. Since they were holding hands, Akemi grabbed each of their free hands and gently pulled them off the bench toward the field. For the rest of recess, the three played tag and other fun games. Akemi could tell the twins were still a little hesitant, but they looked like they were having fun nonetheless._

 _Soon, all the children were called to back to their classes. "Awe... But we were having so much fun. Oh well, I guess we can play again tomorrow. Come on let's get back to class." Akemi said while running back to class. The twins looked a little dumbfounded, but started to head back to class as well. The rest of the day, the twins could only think of Akemi, how she was able to tell them apart when no one else could, and how they had so much fun playing with someone other than just each other. One thing was for certain: the twins' lives would never be the same._


	4. Chapter 4

_It had been three years since Akemi first met the twins on that fateful day. After their encounter, the three of them would always play together. The twins felt like Akemi was the only one that understood them. However, they would grow easily jealous if she would talk to basically anyone else in the class. They simply wanted all of her attention for themselves. The three of them thought that this friendship could last forever, but nothing ever lasts an eternity..._

" _But I don't want to leave!" Akemi argued as her servants packed the last of the luggage into the family car. She had just been told that her father's job was moving to America, and thus they had to move as well._

" _Sweetie, it's not really your choice. But don't worry, I'm sure you'll make lots of new friends in America." Akemi's mother said sweetly as the young girl looked like she was about to cry. She didn't want to leave the friends she had in Japan, especially Hikaru and Kaoru._ _Suddenly, another fancy car came around the corner and stopped near the large estate. As soon as the car stopped, Hikaru and Kaoru jumped out of the car and ran to Akemi._

" _Hikaru? Kaoru? What are you guys doing here?" Akemi asked, clearly shocked at her friends' sudden arrival._

" _Akemi, is it true that you're moving away?" Kaoru asked worriedly._

" _Y-Yes... but how did you find out?" Akemi asked confusedly._

" _Your mother called our parents." Kaoru responded. Akemi turned back and looked at her mother, who smiled and winked at her._

" _We have to get going soon if we want to make our fight Akemi. I'll give you three a few minutes to say goodbye." Akemi's mother said as she got in the car._

" _How come you didn't tell us you were moving?" Hikaru asked angrily as he grasped her shoulders tightly._

" _I just found out this morning. Ow! Hikaru you're hurting me." Akemi winced in pain. Hikaru looked into her eyes and could tell she wasn't lying about not knowing the move was happening. He didn't want to hurt her, so he let her go and punched the nearby wall._

" _Damn it! But what will we do without you!? We all promised we'd stay together forever!" Hikaru growled as frustrated tears ran down his face. Kaoru and Akemi just stood there, shocked over Hikaru's actions, but Kaoru couldn't blame him because he felt the same way. Kaoru has to watch the girl he had grown to love be taken away from him, and there is nothing he can do or say to stop it._

" _I promise to contact you guys every chance I get." Akemi told them. She gave them each a kiss on the cheek and sadly turned and got in the car. A minute later, the car was out of sight, and with it was the only person the twins truly cared about._

It was about three years since they saw her last, and about two years since the twin had contact any with her. The first year after she left, Akemi would email the twins at least once a day; but as time went on her emails became less and less frequent, and soon stopped all together. In her last few emails, she had said something about entering more dancing and singing competitions. At the time, they were happy that she was following her dreams, but they didn't think that it would tear their only friend away from them. However, about two years after she left, Tamaki found them and brought them into the host club. Ever since, their lives have been happy, but that didn't completely close the hole in their hearts left by Akemi.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day was just like any other. The twins were as bright and cheerful as always. Hikaru, Kaoru, and Haruhi all walked into their homeroom classroom, 2-A. Everyone in the classroom was talking when the teacher finally walked in.

"Alright class, settle down now." the teacher said from the front of the classroom, and the room went silent. "We have a new student joining our class today. She lived in Japan before and moved to America, but now she is back and is very excited to meet you all. Please, come on in." the teacher said while opening the door. A girl with shoulder-length black hair and sky blue eyes walked in. She was wearing the boys' uniform blazer with a white undershirt, a short black pleated skirt, black leggings, and plain black dress shoes.

"Hello, my name in Akemi. It is a pleasure to meet you." the new girl said with a cheerful smile. Both Hikaru and Kaoru flinched slightly when they heard her name. They didn't think that it could possibly be the same girl.

"Alright then, you can take the seat in front of Kaoru." the teacher said while pointing at Kaoru. Akemi grabbed her bag and walked over to her seat and quietly sat in front of Kaoru. ' _It can't be her. It just can't be.'_ Kaoru thought frantically. As the lesson went on, Kaoru would take quick glances at the new girl. A few minutes into the class she placed her elbow on her deck and rested her chin in her palm. This action made her sleeve pull back a little and revealed a simple silver bracelet with an orange gem and a light blue gem attached to the chain. ' _That looks just like…'_

" _Happy Birthday Akemi!" the twins exclaimed simultaneously while handing her a small gift-wrapped box. The two boys had invited Akemi to come over to their mansion before her big birthday party so that they could give her their present first._ _Akemi_ _excitedly opened the box and gasped when she saw the beautiful gift inside. It was a simple silver bracelet with two tiny gems on it: one was a bright and sunny orange and the other was a clear sky blue._

" _Thank you both so much. I love it." Akemi said, pulling them both into a hug while still holding the gift in her hand. This caused both of the boys to lightly blush at her action. Once she let go of them, the twin were able to control their blushes._

" _Here let me help you put it on." Kaoru offered. Akemi smiled and gave him the bracelet and held out her slender wrist so he could put it on her._

" _Thank you."_ _Akemi_ _said sweetly. She then looked at the clock and noticed the time. "Oh no, we'll be late! Come on let's go!" Akemi said as she took both of their hands and left the mansion._

' _So it really is her.'_ Kaoru thought. He looked over to his brother and when he saw the shocked look on his face he knew that Hikaru must have noticed as well. ' _But why is she here now?'_


	6. Chapter 6

After class, the twins both followed Akemi out of the room. They needed to ask her what exactly was going on. "Hey Akemi!" Hikaru called out, causing the girl to turn around to them.

"Why did you come back all of a sudden?" Kaoru asked questioningly.

"I don't think here is an appropriate place to talk. Do you two want to come to my estate after school today?" Akemi asked. Even though the twins really wanted to have a chance to talk to her in that moment, they knew that they couldn't go to her manor after school because they had to go to the music room for the Host Club after school.

"Um… Actually we have to work at the Host Club after school." Kaoru explain dejectedly.

"Oh yeah, I've heard about the Host Club. Alright, well since it's Friday, why not you come over tomorrow around one then." Akemi said happily. The twins nodded simultaneously in agreement and she cheerfully headed off to her next class. The twins walked off to their next class, but they couldn't focus on the lesson because the only thing on their minds was Akemi.


	7. Chapter 7

The next day, Hikaru and Kaoru prepared to meet with Akemi and ask her everything that was on their minds. At around one o'clock, the twins walked out of their enormous mansion and piled into their limousine, heading to Akemi's family residence. The doppelgangers rode in complete silence, until Hikaru asked the question that had been on his mind all day.

"You still love her, don't you?" Hikaru asked curiously, causing Kaoru to flinch in surprise that his twin even brought up the topic.

Kaoru nodded and said frustratingly, "I just don't understand… Why would I still love her? Even though she basically abandoned us, I still can't help the way I feel."

"I think you should tell her today." Hikaru said bluntly. It hurt Hikaru to see his identical twin in so much distress. Even though Hikaru knew that they would drift apart if Kaoru and Akemi became a couple, he knew this was the only thing that would make Kaoru truly happy. The limo soon pulled up to an extraordinary mansion, and Akemi was standing outside in a beautiful, yet simple, light green sleeveless dress that reached just above her knees. The twins exited the limo and walked towards the girl.

"I'm glad you both could make it. Let's go inside and talk." Akemi said calmly as she opened to door to the mansion, revealing an elaborate entry way. Akemi led the two boys to the living room area. "Please make yourselves at home." she said cheerfully. The twins sat on the plush couch, and Akemi sat on the velvet chair that opposite the couch.

"So, you two wanted to talk about something?" Akemi asked straightforwardly.

"Getting right to the point, we wanted to know why you haven't contacted us for the past few years." Hikaru said in a strangely serious manner, whereas Kaoru remained silent.

"Ah, that… Well after I was in America for some time, I had started entering competitions, hoping to keep myself occupied so that I wouldn't miss you two so much. Then I also had my business lessons, so that I can take over the family business, and I also had regular school. That with time zone difference made really hard to contact you guys. After a while, I thought you had made new friends and didn't need me holding you back anymore." Akemi explained sadly.

"That's so stupid! Why would you feel like you were holding us back?! We were really worried about you! Do you have any idea how we felt?!" Hikaru yelled angrily, causing Kaoru quickly grabbed Hikaru's arm and pulled him out of the room. "What the heck!" Hikaru yelled at his twin.

"Calm down Hikaru. I know that you're upset, but please don't yell at her." Kaoru scolded his twin. Hikaru took a few breaths and calmed down, reverting to his normal persona.

"Sorry, I flew off the handle there. I'm better now."

"You sure?"

"Yup, now for the second reason we're here." Hikaru said mischievously, making Kaoru look at him in confusion. Hikaru sighed at his brother's cluelessness.

"Go in and tell her how you feel lover boy!" Hikaru said teasingly as he pushed his twin back towards the room. Kaoru stood outside the room for a moment. He gathered up all of his courage and quietly reentered the living room.

"Oh, hey Kaoru. Is Hikaru alright?" Akemi said cheerfully once she noticed the auburn-haired male.

"Ha, even after all these years, you can still tell us apart." Kaoru said, almost gratefully.

"Of course, the difference is pretty obvious." Akemi said while smiling the smile that warmed Kaoru's heart. An awkward silence filled the room.

"I need to tell you something." Kaoru and Akemi said simultaneously causing the two to laugh.

"You go first." Akemi said through giggles.

"Um… well I… Okay, ever since you left, I felt like something was missing, and since you have come back that missing piece is back in place. What I'm trying to say is that I think I'm in love with you." Kaoru said shyly, not being able to look her in the eye.

"Well that's good, because I feel the same way." Akemi said, causing Kaoru to look up at her. Once he was looking at her, Akemi boldly kissed him on the lips. It was short but very sweet, and helped make-up for lost time.


End file.
